


I'm right here, OK?

by Julieseven



Series: DRUCK prompt collection [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David is an angel, M/M, Matteo is the sweetest little idiot, Slight Panic Attack, supportive boyfriends, the ending is way too sappy and badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Matteo gets a text from his mom and panics. David knows exactly what to do.





	I'm right here, OK?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my prompts from Tumblr.

David finds his boyfriend outside on Hanna’s porch, where it’s considerably quieter than inside. The after-prom party is in full swing, and David knows Matteo isn’t too fond of crowds, especially in combination with loud music.

However, the second he sees Matteo’s face, David realises it’s more than the noise bothering his boyfriend.

Matteo’s eyes are wide open and darting from left to right in panic. He is apparently struggling to breathe, running his hands through his hair and pacing up and down, and when he spots David, he lets out a strained groan.

David doesn’t say anything. He knows that will only make it worse. So he just sits down on the wooden floorboards and crosses his hands on his knees.

For a moment, Matteo just stares at him with wide eyes, standing still as if rooted to the spot. David holds his boyfriend’s gaze with what he hopes is a calm expression, not moving an inch.

Matteo exhales slowly then and takes a step towards David, nervously ruffing his hair with one hand. David spots traces of tears on Matteo’s face, which makes his heart hurt a little, but he still doesn’t move.

Very slowly, Matteo then sits down across from David, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly. After a few long moments, he finally looks up into David’s eyes.

“Mama texted me,” he gets out, his voice small and broken.

“Okay,” David replies softly, flashing a hesitant smile at Matteo, who slowly shakes his head in response.

“No, not okay. She’s been getting worse again, and she sent me a bible verse, that always means she’s sad and when she’s sad she sends me stuff to tell me I’m a horrible son because I don’t go to see her more but if I go when I’m like this what good will it be I’m just an idiot who can’t do anything right …”

Davis hardly realises he’s moving closer to Matteo until he’s already holding him. He’s up on his knees, both arms wrapped around his shivering boyfriend who stops ranting instantly and buries his face at David’s chest.

“I’m terrible,” Matteo sobs and locks his arms around David’s waist, holding on as if he were drowning.

“No, Matteo you’re not terrible. You’re pretty awesome actually,” David whispers into Matteo’s hair, slowly running his hands up and down on his boyfriend’s back.

“You have to say that because we’re together,” Matteo whimpers, adding “for now anyway” after a moment.

David kisses the back of Matteo’s head and then moves back a little to cup Matteo’s face with both hands. He waits for Matteo to look up at him and then leans their forward together.

“I’m right here ok? And I have no intention of leaving, not without you anyway.”

Matteo’s mouth twitches slightly at that, but he still shakes his head again, albeit hesitantly.

“You’ll get tired of me,” he mutters, but this time David doesn’t let him go on.

Leaning forward, he slots their lips together, still holding Matteo’s face in both hands. He kisses him slowly, gently, his fingers caressing Matteo’s temples, until Matteo sighs and starts to kiss him back.

When Matteo breaks the kiss, David chases his lips once more, humming contently. And when David opens his eyes, Matteo is almost smiling.

“How could I get tired of a man who can cook more Italian dishes perfectly than any chef in the country? Who hates ketchup just as much as me and who never hesitates to chastise anyone who doesn’t?”

At that, Matteo lets out a short chuckle, making David smile briefly before he gets serious again.

“How could I get tired of a man who told me I’m good the way I am without any ifs, and or buts?”

This time, Matteo doesn’t laugh. His expression softens and he bumps his nose to David’s before capturing his lips in a kiss. It’s a gentle, soft kiss and whereas just seconds ago David was consoling his boyfriend, it’s now Matteo reassuring David.

“You’re the best man I know,” Matteo whispers then, sending a warm shiver down David’s spine.

It’s only then that David realises Matteo’s breathing is normal again. He’s stopped crying and instead of gripping David’s waist in panic, he’s now leaning his head against David’s shoulder, his hands playing with the hem of David’s sweater.

They stay out on the porch for a long time, hardly talking at all, mostly just holding hands and exchanging lazy kisses from time to time.

When they finally do get up, David takes Matteo’s hand and squeezes it, both to reassure Matteo and to thank him. With Matteo, David feels both safe and trusted for the first time in his life . David doesn’t feel like he’s a burden to Matteo, and Matteo allows David to be there for him as well. He can’t find the words to express it yet, but luckily, David doesn’t feel he has to for Matteo to know.

With that comforting thought in mind, David kisses Matteo’s cheek and then leads him across the lawn towards the bus stop.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

 

 


End file.
